northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada
Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada (特殊隊ナビゲーションアルマダ Tokushu-tai Nabigēshon Arumada; lit Special Squad Navigation Armada) is the nineteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Trademarks on the title were filed by Project Tokushu-tai, GP-NET and Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions on October 21, 2016. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Chihiro Iwasaki and directed by Chikaru Takashima, this series premiered on March 27, 2017, replacing Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, on GP-NET Primetime Mania.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/19th Tokushu-tai Series officially revealed: 'Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada' The series stars Noriko Hirayama as the Hanazono twins, Anaira and Scarlett, the main protagonists in the story; while Makoto Naganuma serves as the main villain in the story. The series also stars Tamao Furukawa, Inoue Imai, Yui Inoue, Rika Nishizono, Shion Uesugi, Natsuko Matsubara, and Minori Hamasaka. Synopsis A group of aliens called the Nationalist Federation of Aliens of Planet Spica invaded Earth in order to create a massive crisis. To solve this, the United Defense Alliance of Earth has chosen eight elite individuals from an all-girls private school called Murasaki Girls Academy to become the members of the newly founded group, the Navigation Armada. But things come to a worse when a member of UDAE sent a Navigation Equipment System Set to Scarlett N. Hanazono; whom she mistakenly believed that she was Anaira N. Hanazono, one of the elite eight individuals who was passed on the compatibility test for the system. As a result, Scarlett gone to a rampage and her physical appearance was changed when she used the said equipment. Anaira, on the other hand, had no choice but to use the Navigation Equipment System to help her twin sister to recover immediately. Characters Navigation Armada First Navigations of Zodiac Second Navigations of Zodiac Other Navigators Allies United Defense Alliance of Earth *Chief First Class Gen. Hiroyo Minamoto *Private Lieutenant Gemma Shiratori *Chief War General Hitomi Kanou *Dr. Yasuko Kruger *UDAE Soldiers Murasaki Girls Academy *Scarlett N. Hanazono *Student Council President Hikari Rokujo *Freyja Takeuchi *Hiroko Ogawa *Azusa Nakahara *Akane Fukuzawa *Shiori Takahashi Villains Nationalist Federation of Aliens of Planet Spica *Captain Elliot *Sphinx *Trina *Emerald *Medusa Arsenal Henshin Device Navigation Equipment System *Navigate Driver - belt-based transformation device with touch screen mechanism *Navigate Reader - USB flash drive-like collectible henshin device **Navigate Reader Sagittarius **Navigate Reader Leo **Navigate Reader Scorpio **Navigate Reader Taurus **Navigate Reader Cancer **Navigate Reader Libra **Navigate Reader Aquarius **Navigate Reader Aries *Navigate Robo Brace - brace-based device designed for Navigate Robots NFAPS Navigation Equipment System *White Navigate Driver - belt-based transformation device with touch screen mechanism *White Navigate Reader - USB flash drive-like collectible henshin device *White Navigate Robo Brace - brace-based device designed for Navigate White Robo Weapons *Navigate Saber - side weapon *Navigate Arrow *Navigate Sword *Navigate Plium *Navigate Knuckle *Navigate Chopper *Navigate Naginata *Navigate Magnum *Navigate Hammer Vehicles Land vehicles *Navigate Chase Machine **Navigate Chase Machine Sagittarius **Navigate Chase Machine Leo **Navigate Chase Machine Scorpio **Navigate Chase Machine Taurus **Navigate Chase Machine Cancer **Navigate Chase Machine Libra **Navigate Chase Machine Aquarius **Navigate Chase Machine Aries **Navigate Chase Machine White Navigate Robo *Navigate Robo Sagittarius *Navigate Robo Leo *Navigate Robo Scorpio *Navigate Robo Taurus *Navigate Robo Cancer *Navigate Robo Libra *Navigate Robo Aquarius *Navigate Robo Aries *Navigate White Robo Episodes The following episodes referred here as "Missions". The episode titles were all written in English and in all-caps. Each word were seperated by "and" word respectively. #Mission 01: ANAIRA AND SCARLETT (03/27/2017) #TNAAnairaAndScarlett #Mission 02: TRIALS AND ERRORS (03/28/2017) #TNATrialsAndErrors #Mission 03: HESITATIONS AND FRUSTRATIONS (03/29/2017) #TNAHesitationsAndFrustrations #Mission 04: OPTIMISTIC AND PESSIMISTIC (03/30/2017) #TNAOptimisticAndPessimistic #Mission 05: OVERDRIVE AND FULL THROTTLE (03/31/2017) #TNAOverdriveAndFullThrottle #Mission 06: BLUE AND WHITE (04/03/2017) #TNAAnairaVSWhiteScarlett #Mission 07: CHALLENGES AND SECRETS (04/04/2017) #TNAChallengesAndSecrets #Mission 08: SECRETS AND INVESTIGATIONS (04/05/2017) #TNASecretsAndInvestigations #Mission 09: HUNTING AND FORFEITURES (04/06/2017) #TNAHuntingAndForefeitures #Mission 10: RAGE CHASE AND TERRIBLE MOVES (04/07/2017) #TNARageChaseAndTerribleMoves #Mission 11: TACTICAL GOALS AND SERIOUS MISTAKES (04/17/2017) #TNATacticalGoals #Mission 12: CLUELESS AND MYSTERIES (04/18/2017) #TNACluelessAndMysteries #Mission 13: THREATENING AND SURPRISES (04/19/2017) #TNAThreateningAndSurprises #Mission 14: DEFECTIONS AND DETECTIONS (04/20/2017) #TNADefectionsAndDetections #Mission 15: CROSSROADS AND CONFRONTATIONS (04/21/2017) #TNACrossroadsAndConfronts #Mission 16: GAMBLINGS AND TAKING RISKS (04/24/2017) #TNAGamblingsAndTakingRisks #Mission 17: REALITIES AND TAKING TASKS (04/25/2017) #TNARealitiesAndTakingTasks #Mission 18: STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES (04/26/2017) #TNAStrengthsAndWeaknesses #Mission 19: CONFRONTATIONS AND UNCOVERED TRUTHS (04/27/2017) #TNATruthOfWhiteScarlett #Mission 20: DEFEATED AND RESTORED (04/28/2017) #TNADefeatedAndRestored #Mission 21: TO START AND TO RESET LIFE (05/01/2017) #TNAStartAndResetLife #Mission 22: NEW RECRUIT AND REVENGE (05/02/2017) #TNANewRecruit #Mission 23: DISAPPOINTMENT AND VENGEANCE (05/03/2017) #TNADisappointment #Mission 24: CONFRONT AND CONVINCE (05/04/2017) #TNAConfrontAndConvince #Mission 25: DISASTERS AND TAKING RISKS (05/05/2017) #TNADisastersAndTakingRisks #Mission 26: DRASTICS AND LIMITATIONS (05/08/2017) #TNADrasticsAndLimitations #Mission 27: PERSPECTIVES AND OUTRAGE (05/09/2017) #TNAPerspectivesAndOutrage #Mission 28: BREAKAGE AND FORBIDDEN (05/10/2017) #TNABreakageAndForbidden #Mission 29: HARSHNESS AND MYSTERIES (05/11/2017) #TNAHarshnessAndMysteries #Mission 30: TRICKS AND INCREDIBLE ANSWERS (05/12/2017) #TNATricksAndAnswers #Mission 31: NAVIGATORS AND NOCTURNALS (05/15/2017) #TNANavigatorsAndNocturnals #Mission 32: NAVIGATES AND DISPUTES (05/16/2017) #TNANavigatesAndDisputes #Mission 33: GESTURES AND TROUBLES (05/17/2017) #TNAGesturesAndTroubles #Mission 34: ALLIANCE AND PROBLEMS (05/18/2017) #TNAAllianceAndProblems #Mission 35: UNITIES AND DOUBLE VICTORIES (05/19/2017) #TNAUnitiesAndDoubleVictories #Mission 36: EMPHASIS AND GROSS MYSTERIES (05/22/2017) #TNAEmphasisAndGrossMysteries #Mission 37: HEARTLESS AND CRUSADES (05/23/2017) #TNAHeartlessAndCrusades #Mission 38: BLOOD AND BREAKING BONDS (05/24/2017) #TNABloodAndBreakingBonds #Mission 39: THE KEY AND DESTROYING CURSE (05/25/2017) #TNATheKeyAndDestroyingCurse #Mission 40: EVOLUTION AND UPGRADES (05/26/2017) #TNAEvolutionAndUpgrades #Mission 41: EXTORTIONS AND GRAVE THREATS (05/29/2017) #TNAExtortionsAndGraveThreats #Mission 42: CONVINCED AND RESCUED (05/30/2017) #TNAConvincedAndRescued #Mission 43: DETERMINATIONS AND DEFERRALS (05/31/2017) #TNADeterminationsAndDeferrals #Mission 44: CHALLENGES AND UNEASY TRIALS (06/01/2017) #TNAChallengesAndUneasyTrials #Mission 45: CROSSROADS AND FORFEITURES (06/02/2017) #TNACrossroadsAndForfeitures #Mission 46: BLOOD AND DANGEROUS WATERS (06/05/2017) #TNABloodAndDangerousWaters #Mission 47: FORBIDDEN CURSE AND BREAKAGES (06/06/2017) #TNAForbiddenCurse #Mission 48: GRUDGES AND TAKING THE RISKS (06/07/2017) #TNAGrudgesAndTakingTheRisks #Mission 49: CHRONICLES AND CHALLENGES (06/08/2017) #TNAChroniclesAndChallenges #Mission 50: FATEFULS AND HARDSHIPS (06/08/2017) #TNAFatefulsAndHardships #Mission 51: DAMAGES AND REBUILDINGS (06/12/2017) #TNADamagesAndRebuildings #Mission 52: THE EFFECTS AND THE REQUIEMS (06/13/2017) #TNATheEffectsAndTheRequiems #Mission 53: DRASTIC MEASURES AND REVENGE (06/14/2017) #TNADrasticMeasuresAndRevenge #Mission 54: HASTENED AND PERFECTIONS (06/15/2017) #TNAHastenedAndPerfections #Mission 55: PERFECTIONS AND MISTAKES (06/16/2017) #TNAPerfectionsAndMistakes #Mission 56: HARMFULS AND PERSPECTIVES (06/19/2017) #TNAHarmfulsAndPerspectives #Mission 57: HEARSAYS AND THE DILEMMA (06/20/2017) #TNAHearsaysAndTheDilemma #Mission 58: MASTERY AND THE MEANINGLESS (06/21/2017) #TNAMasteryAndTheMeaningless #Mission 59: DISCOVERED AND POSSIBILITY (06/22/2017) #TNADiscoveredAndPossibility #Mission 60: HOPES AND REARRANGEMENTS (06/23/2017) #TNAHopesAndRearrangements #Mission 61: PRIVILEGES AND REVELATIONS (06/26/2017) #TNAPrivilegesAndRevelations #Mission 62: ACTIONS AND OPERATIONS (06/27/2017) #TNAActionsAndOperations #Mission 63: DISAPPOINTMENTS AND REVENGE (06/28/2017) #TNAYumasRevenge #Mission 64: BACKTRACKS AND BACKLOGS (06/29/2017) #TNABacktracksAndBacklogs #Mission 65: CONFRONT AND DOUBLE CONFRONT (06/30/2017) #TNAConfrontAndDoubleConfront #Mission 66: GLITCHES AND GREAT JITTERS (07/03/2017) #TNAGlitchesAndGreatJitters #Mission 67: OUTRAGES AND FORCED LIMIT (07/04/2017) #TNAOutragesAndForcedLimit #Mission 68: BACKUPS AND RESTORATIONS (07/05/2017) #TNABackupsAndRestorations #Mission 69: AWAKENING AND UPGRADING (07/06/2017) #TNAAwakeningAndUpgrading #Mission 70: FORFEITURES AND THE TRACES (07/07/2017) #TNAForfeituresAndTheTraces #Mission 71: REARRANGE AND OPTIONALS (07/10/2017) #TNARearrangeAndOptionals #Mission 72: OPTIONS AND REASSURANCE (07/11/2017) #TNAOptionsAndReassurance #Mission 73: GANYMEDE AND OVERCOME (07/12/2017) #TNAGanymedeAndOvercome #Mission 74: HAPHAZARDS AND OVERTURES (07/13/2017) #TNAHaphazardsAndOvertures #Mission 75: UNDISCOVERED AND PROMPT (07/14/2017) #TNAUndiscoveredAndPrompt #Mission 76: DOUBLE CONFLICT AND FAILURE (07/17/2017) #TNADoubleConflictAndFailure #Mission 77: PERSECUTIONS AND EXECUTIONS (07/18/2017) #TNAPersecutionsAndExecutions #Mission 78: OVERHYPES AND UNDER PRESSURE (07/19/2017) #TNAOverhypesAndUnderPressure #Mission 79: RESENDS AND HINDRANCES (07/20/2017) #TNAResendsAndHindrances #Mission 80: INTERVENE AND THE UPSURGE (07/21/2017) #TNAInterveneAndTheUpsurge #Mission 81: OF PRIVILEGES AND REQUIEMS (07/24/2017) #TNAPrivilegesAndRequiems #Mission 82: VAST AND FINDING MISERIES (07/25/2017) #TNAVastAndFindingMiseries #Mission 83: TO UNVEIL AND NOT TO UNVEIL (07/26/2017) #TNAToUnveilAndNotToUnveil #Mission 84: COURAGES AND DAREDEVILS (07/27/2017) #TNACouragesAndDaredevils #Mission 85: TERRORS AND FRUSTRATIONS (07/28/2017) #TNATerrorsAndFrustrations #Mission 86: PRIORITIES AND DECISIONS (07/31/2017) #TNAPrioritiesAndDecisions #Mission 87: FRUSTRATIONS AND DECEIVE (08/01/2017) #TNAFrustrationsAndDeceive #Mission 88: OF RAGES AND FEARLESSNESS (08/02/2017) #TNAOfRagesAndFearlessness #Mission 89: TURNING POINTS AND SEVERE (08/03/2017) #TNATurningPointsAndSevere #Mission 90: HACKING AND TREASURES (08/04/2017) #TNAHackingAndTreasures #Mission 91: RAVE FOR RAGE AND FEAR (08/07/2017) #TNARaveForRageAndFear #Mission 92: UNRAGED AND IRRESPONSIBILITY (08/08/2017) #TNAUnragedAndIrresponsibility #Mission 93: REVELATIONS AND PURPOSES (08/09/2017) #TNARevelationsAndPurposes #Mission 94: CROSSED PATHS AND DEFIANCE (08/10/2017) #TNACrossedPathsAndDefiance #Mission 95: ADVANTAGES AND CHANCES (08/11/2017) #TNAAdvantagesAndChances #Mission 96: FREEZING TURNS AND OVERHYPE (08/14/2017) #TNAFreezingTurnsAndOverhype #Mission 97: UNCOVERING AND DEFERRALS (08/15/2017) #TNAUncoveringAndDeferrals #Mission 98: PURPOSES AND INTENTIONS (08/16/2017) #TNAPurposesAndIntentions #Mission 99: PERPETRATORS AND CULPRITS (08/17/2017) #TNAPerpetratorsAndCulprits #Mission 100: FORSAKEN AND BIG TROUBLE (08/18/2017) #TNAForsakenAndBigTrouble #Mission 101: CULPRIT AND ABDUCTION (08/21/2017) #TNACulpritAndAbduction #Mission 102: OF SEARCH AND TRACES (08/22/2017) #TNAOfSearchAndTraces #Mission 103: ENDLESS AND NONSENSE (08/23/2017) #TNAEndlessAndNonsense #Mission 104: HEARSAYS AND INTERVENTIONS (08/24/2017) #TNAHearsaysAndInterventions #Mission 105: UNDAUNTED AND PRELUDE (08/25/2017) #TNAUndauntedAndPrelude #Mission 106: HAZARDOUS AND OVERRIDES (08/28/2017) #TNAHazardousAndOverrides Cast Cast was confirmed on December 31, 2016 during the Showdown to 2017: The GP-NET New Year Countdown Special. Main cast *Anaira Nakajima Hanazono / Navigator Sagittarius (花園・N(中島)・アナイラ / ナビゲーターサジタリウス Hanazono Nakajima Anaira / Nabigētā Sajitariusu); Scarlett Nakajima Hanazono /White Scarlett / Navigator White (花園・N(中島)・スカーレット / ホワイトスカーレット / ナビゲーターホワイト Hanazono Nakajima Sukāretto / Howaito Sukāretto / Nabigētā Howaito): Noriko Hirayama (平山 典子 Hirayama Noriko) *Tsubomi Igarashi / Navigator Leo (五十嵐 蕾 / ナビゲーターレオ Igarashi Tsubomi / Nabigētā Reo): Tamao Furukawa (古川 玉尾 Furukawa Tamao) *Yukari Hyuga / Navigator Scorpio (日向 裕佳梨 / ナビゲータースコーピオ Hyūga Yukari / Nabigētā Sukōpio): Inoue Imai (今井 井上 Imai Inoue) *Natsuko Kasahara / Navigator Taurus (笠原 夏子 / ナビゲータータウラス Kasahara Natsuko / Nabigētā Taurasu): Yui Inoue (井上 由井 Inoue Yui) *Mizuho Takeda / Navigator Cancer (武田 みずほ / ナビゲーターキャンサー Takeda Mizuho / Nabigētā Kyansā): Rika Nishizono (西園 りか Nishizono Rika) *Momomi Takayama / Navigator Libra (高山 桃美 / ナビゲーターリブラ Takayama Momomi / Nabigētā Ribura): Shion Uesugi (上杉 詩音 Uesugi Shion) *Chikaru Sakuragi / Navigator Aquarius (桜木 千華留 / ナビゲーターアクエリアス Sakuragi Chikaru / Nabigētā Akueriasu): Natsuko Matsubara (松原 夏子 Matsubara Natsuko) *Inoue Tamayama / Navigator Aries (玉山 井上 / ナビゲーターアリエス Tamayama Inoue / Nabigētā Ariesu): Minori Hamasaka (浜坂 みのり Hamasaka Minori) Supporting cast *Chief First Class Gen. Hiroyo Minamoto: Helena Sugiura *Private Lieutenant Gemma Shiratori: Kotomi Izuka *Chief War General Hitomi Kanou: Michiko Harajima *Dr. Yasuko Kruger: Mikoto Shinjuro *Student Council President Hikari Rokujo / Navigator Capricorn (六條 ヒカリ / ナビゲーターカプリコーン Rokujō Hikari / Nabigētā Kapurikōn): Mitsuki Aoi (蒼井 美月 Aoi Mitsuki) *Freyja Takeuchi: Junko Sugiwara *Hiroko Ogawa: Yukari Nakadai *Azusa Nakahara: Tomoe Sakamoto *Akane Fukuzawa: Yukiko Matsumoto *Shiori Takahashi: Hillary Koizumi *Captain Elliot: Makoto Naganuma *Sphinx: Riku Shinozaki *Trina: Hitomi Katsumura *Emerald: Tokiko Urashima *Medusa: Shion Takamura Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Navigator Sagittarius; Navigate Robo Sagittarius: *Navigator Leo; Navigate Robo Leo: *Navigator Scorpio; Navigate Robo Scorpio: *Navigator Taurus; Navigate Robo Taurus: *Navigator Cancer; Navigate Robo Cancer: *Navigator Libra; Navigate Robo Libra: *Navigator Aquarius; Navigate Robo Aquarius: *Navigator Aries; Navigate Robo Aries: *Navigator White; Navigate White Robo: *Navigator White; Navigate White Robo: Makoto Nakahara Permanent suit actors *Yanagi Ryohei *Tatsumi Mikoto *Miura Gentaro *Hirose Haruka *Kawasuma Kaede *Takeda Yuichiro *Kuwatani Rihoko *Hayashi Daisuke *Yamanaka Shun *Katsumori Tomohiro *Hayashibara Makoto *Tsukidate Kizuna *Furuta Ryoma *Toumori Hajime *Nakazato Toshiki Theme Songs Opening theme (主題歌) *「Lost in Space~NAVIGATION ARMADA~」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending theme *「Depths of fate」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert songs Notes *Following the success of afternoon dance-tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, this Tokushu-tai series was the first, and so far, only navigation-themed Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this was the second Tokushu-tai series to be based on the series recently aired (or currently airing) on GP-NET, next to Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force. In this case, this series was based on Colors Of Navigation. *The series title, Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada is likewise, related to the title of 11th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada. *This series marks as the first and so far, only Tokushu-tai series that is also a mecha-themed series, which was heavily influenced by the popular Fantasy Hero Legion Series franchise and the mecha-themed anime and live action series. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season